jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup and Olaf's Frozen Adventure
'''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup and Olaf's Frozen Adventure '''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot It's the holiday season in Arendelle, and Anna and Elsa's first one together since Elsa came out of isolation and opened up the gates. But Anna and Elsa have no family traditions because the sisters never spent time together growing up. So Olaf and some of the Justice Guardians go out to find a family tradition for Elsa and Anna. Trivia *Botley, Connie, Lion, Greg Universe, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Simba, Nala, Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Les Dragonheart, Patty Dragonheart, Marci Dragonheart, Patrick Dragonheart, Ishizu, Marik, Odion, Mellissa Dragonheart, will guest star in this. Songs * Scenes Flemmy the Fungus Troll *Kristoff: Now you lick his forehead and make a wish! *licks the effigy's forehead* *Jeffrey: *turns green* *Kristoff: *with part of his face covered in grass* Who's next? *Anna: *gently nudges Elsa* Elsa! You're up! *Elsa: *upchucks in her mouth a bit* *Jaden: Uh-! *gently pushes Jeffrey up a bit* Don't be rude now, big brother! *Jeffrey: *pushes Jaden a bit* No. I insist. *Hiccup: Either one of you guys are next. *Jaden: Why don't YOU go first, Hiccup?! *Jeffrey: Yeah! Go for it! *Hiccup: Wha? Oh, I better not. I have my own snoggletog holiday. *pretends to look at his wrist* Look at the time! I'm late for Snoggletog tradition!! *Kristoff: *to Atticus, Lea and Snotlout* What about you, boys? *Atticus: ....!!! Uh.... After you! *Lea: No! After YOU! *Snotlout: No after you! *Atticus: After you! *Snotlout: I SAID "AFTER YOU!!!" *(All three of them start to fight) *Xion: *to herself* Oh, man... *Astrid: Here they go again. *Baby Lily: *covers her face* Why must Uncwe Atticus embawass us...? *Tuffnut: Wait is that what she said? Hey Atticus, you embrassing someone again!!! *Goofy: After you, Donald! *Donald: No way! You go first! *(They bicker for a moment, then start to fight and get caught in Atticus, Lea and Snotlout's scuffle) *Kristoff: So....... uh....... Anyone else wanna make a wish by licking? *Tammy: ...!! Uh- Age before beauty, DJ! *nudges him* *DJ: *gets behind her* Nu-huh! Ladies first! *nudges her* *Astrid: Oh gods.. *May: Uh.... Go on, Amethyst! Make a wish! *Amethyst: hmm........ok! *Runs to the fungus Troll and licks* *Beetles: *turns pale and faints* *May: Whoa... I didn't think she'd actually do it... *Les: *shakes his head* *Patty: Okay then... *Fishlegs: *Almost Pukes* *Pearl: Oh Amethyst... *Kristoff: *smiles* Who's next? *Spike: Pass!!! *Fuli: Not me!! *Steven: No thank you. *Kristoff: Come on! Tastes like lichen! *Aqua: ..!! You tasted lichen before...? *Xion: Ew... *Fishlegs: he's been the troll life for far too long. *Princess Cadence: I don't... feel like tasting lichen.... *Snowflake: *gulps* *Blaze: Please! If i wanted to make a wish, I'd throw a penny into a fountain or blow out a birthday candle! *Batty: Me too! *(Anna and Elsa stare awkwardly) *Olaf: *whispers* You're a princess. You don't have to settle. *DJ: Ugh... *Fishlegs: oh dear. *Téa: S-s-sorry, Kristoff. I think we'll all politely pass... *Baby Lily: Yucky... *Kristoff: Okay. Not so much a role activity I get it. *Sven: *licks the grass off Kristoff's face* *Kristoff: But wait until you taste my traditional Flemmy stew. *Meowth: His what? *Kristoff: It may smell like wet fur, but it's a real crowd-pleaser! *Xion: *turns green* *Jesse: ...! A soup that smells like wet fur....? *covers his mouth* *May: All of a sudden, I'm not so hungry anymore... *Anna: Oh thanks! We're good! *Elsa: Big breakfast! *Jaden: I'll politely decline! *Jeffrey: Ditto! *Alexis: Uh..... saving room for dinner! *DJ: Me too! *Nails: No thanks! I'm on a diet anyway! *Patrick: *to Jeffrey* No offense, but you have the weirdest friends, little bro. *Jeffrey: None taken. *Fishlegs: not me. "We Would Ring in the Season" * (Anna, Elsa, Olaf, the Justice Guardians, Team Berk come back in the castle) * Botley: I must say, that didn't go as I had hoped it would... * Pumbaa: Boy, I'll say. * Fishlegs: What do we do now? * Olaf: *rushes in* Whoooooo!!! *chuckles* I can't wait! * Anna: For what, Olaf? * Olaf: For your family tradition! * Jeffrey: ...!! Oh... * Hiccup: um......should we tell him? the honest way or a Christmas way? * Olaf: What is it it?! Tell me tell me tell me!! * Jeffrey: Well... Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Musicals Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Holiday Adventures